Gray Fox
by infinity-PROKNIFER69
Summary: After the death of his son that triggered his downwards spiral into the darkest alleys and the strongest drinks, Max has little left to live for. Years pass, and Max decides to take up a job as a security guard in order to burn the place down. The thought of being sued and sent to prison for arson doesn't phase him much. However, his plans are halted by a single animatronic.


"Fuck!" A man yelled as his glass filled with vodka shattered in his hand, the glass cutting deep into the palm of his hand. The man had green eyes, as well as slightly tanned skin. His hair was black, but now it was mostly gray, looking to be somewhere in his early forties. His hair looked a little messy, being grown out. He had a rather masculine jaw line, and wore an angry look on his face. He raised his hand to the light of the television, the only thing eliminating light in this dark room. He was six foot two, and a rather well built man. He certainly didn't look like a bodybuilder by any means, but he looked like he could take care of himself. The guard also looked like he won and lost his fair share of fights, with his nose slightly bent to the right. He wore black trousers along with a white shirt with patches on the shoulders, it was the Freddy fazbear logo. He was sitting in this little cramped security room, now slowly pulling the glass out of his own hand. Blood dripped to the desk as he pulled the quite thick shard of glass right out of his own flesh. It hurt, but the overwhelming emotional pain drowned it out. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see his face. Every time he remembered his son, it felt like a part of him was torn right out of his very soul. That is why he took this job, he felt like this place was cursed, and he couldn't get a good night's sleep with it still standing. He was going to burn it all down to the ground.

Max dropped the bloody shard of glass on the desk he was sitting at before standing up, and walking down the western hall with the half full bottle of vodka in his good hand. He was stumbling slightly, mumbling to himself as he walked into the dining area. There he saw three animatronics, a rabbit, a bear, and a chicken. He remembered how his son used to love those creepy things. All those animatronics brought to him was more painful memories. As he looked to the curtains of pirate cove, he remembered how his son used to speak like that damn thing. Just as it turned 1AM, Max walked into pirate cove, pulling back the curtains to reveal the fox. He noticed the rip on its torso, revealing parts of the endoskeleton underneath. Foxy appeared to be deactivated, his eyes closed with his head down. "Fuck, you look as shitty as I feel..." Max said before bringing the bottle up to his lips once again. As the alcoholic liquid flowed past his lips, the fox raised his head. Max almost choked as he saw this. He coughed up the vodka as he took a step back, holding his throat with his bloody hand for a moment. Once he cleared his throat, he just stared right at the animatronic fox. "Fucking stupid thing almost killed me..."

The man had no idea that this was more than any normal animatronic. Foxy's eyes moved, looking over the human man. Instantly, he recognized the man standing in front of him. "Dad?" The animatronic said in a rather deep synthesized tone of voice.

Max suddenly froze as he heard that. "What..? What the fuck?" The guard thought that he was going insane for a moment, perhaps he drank too much.

"I-it be me!" Foxy happily yelled before pulling the man into a big hug before then looking to his face. "Dad... Ye look old..."

Max used both hands to push Foxy away from him, the animatronic's back slamming into a wall behind him. "You are not my son! You're just another fucking part of my fucked up mind!" Max yelled straight back at the animatronic fox as he held his head with both hands, dropping the bottle of vodka in the process. His heart felt like it was breaking all over again. The day his son went missing was the most agonizing day of his life. He wanted to scream, he wanted to yell, kick and punch. His life went to hell that day, and he began to feel nothing but pain. It had been ten full years, yet the pain was still there. His life became just one long painful campaign for him. He found it hard to believe his son was alive, inside this animatronic. He must be going crazy.

Foxy looked shocked that his father would push him away, but he knew that he didn't mean it. If he could somehow prove who he was, maybe he could get his father to realize who he really was. "I be wearin' a red shirt when it 'appened!"

"I fucking know that! Just... you can't be, this is too fucking batshit insane to be true!" The guard yelled before turning around, suddenly seeing the three of them all standing there. His heart stopped for a moment as he balled his hands up into fists.

"Yaaar must know tis th' truth! I be yer son!" The mechanical fox yelled straight back to his father, feeling annoyed and frustrated that he didn't believe him.

Max looked back to the fox. It couldn't be true, could it? His son trapped in some mechanical body. "You just can't be! You're supposed to be in heaven! You can't be here..." Max's heart was beating so hard, it felt like he was about to have a heart attack.

"It is true... We're stuck here..." Chica said to Foxy's father, hoping to calm him down a little.

Foxy looked a little sad, remembering how his father spoke of heaven when his first goldfish died. When he died, and was encased in metal and wires. Foxy thought his father lied to him. It looked like his father really believe that heaven did exist. If it did, Foxy never got to see it. "Ye hav' ta believe me..."

Max looked straight to the mechanical fox. It was so hard to believe it could really be his son, but the way he spoke, the way he moved even, everything reminded him of his son. Even the crimson color he was reminded him of what he was wearing that day. "You can't be... I don't want to believe it..." Tears flowed from the guard's eyes, he couldn't help but imagine his son forced to stay in this place for so long. It was so dark, he wasn't sure if his son would be the same as he remembered him after being locked away in this place. It would be like being put into some kind of weird prison. He had no idea what kind of effect that would have on his son's sanity.

"Dad... it be me..." Foxy quietly told him before resting his exposed mechanical hand on his father's shoulder.

The man suddenly grabbed Foxy's forearm, pulling it away from him. He thought this was some sick joke, but who would pull something like this on anyone? He was scared to believe this mechanical fox. What if it was all true? What if this was really his son? He could imagine that being trapped inside that mechanical body must seem like hell. "W-what does your room l-look like?" Max stuttered as tears flowed from his eyes. He kept his son's room like it was the day he was taken away from him. He couldn't bare to change it, he just couldn't do it. He waited for the fox's reply, hoping to God that he got it wrong. If he didn't, then that meant his son truly did reside in that crimson fox's body.

"Th' walls be blue, th' decks be wood... Me ships be on th' walls." It was so hard for Foxy to remember what his room looked like, it had been so long.

As Max heard Foxy's description, he felt as if he had been kicked in the gut. The walls were blue with pirate ship stickers on the walls. The floor was oak wood with a carpet in the middle of it. He had been in there often enough to know exactly what was in there. "I..." Max's sentence was quickly cut short by the fox.

"Th' treasure is locked away in me chest..." Foxy told him, hoping that would convince his father.

Once Max heard that, it felt as if shards of shrapnel were cutting into his heart and gut. It hurt so much. He knew exactly what the fox meant by that. In his son's room, there was a chest, all of his toys were locked away in there to keep the toys safe and out of the way. The man dropped to his knees, knowing it had to be true. No one else knew any of this, he kept that room locked away from anyone but himself. "Fuck..." The father weakly whispered to himself as he pressed the palm of his good hand against the floor as his bloody hand clutched at his gut. It felt worse than someone turning a knife in his heart. He felt so stupid, his own son was right in front of him, and here he was, questioning him.

"His hand is bleeding." The big yellow animatronic chicken pointed out to the others.

The mechanical Fox had a strange expression on his face. Max couldn't quite read his face, but his expression seemed to be one of shock, or maybe concern. "M-my hand isn't the thing that's hurtin' right now..." The man told the animatronic as he looked up to his son. He still couldn't really belive it, but he couldn't deny the facts. As mad as it sounded, this was his son. But if that was the case, did that mean that these other animatronics were lost and trapped souls? The thought of them being stuck like this tore him up inside. "This is wrong... You shouldn't be trapped here... None of you should be here..." The guard managed to say as he stood up, and looked straight into his son's fake eyes.

"Yer believin' me?" Foxy asked almost in disbelief. Foxy knew his father would be confused, but now he knew, he hoped that maybe his father could take him back home. He didn't like this place, it was like a big cell he couldn't escape from.

Max didn't answer that question, not verbally anyway. Instead, he just hugged the mechanical fox. For so long, he had imagined what he would do if he got the chance to see his son again. Now he had that chance, words just weren't enough. "I missed you... I missed you so fu-" Just as he was about to swear, he stopped himself. He didn't want to swear in front of his son. "So much..." He corrected himself as he felt the fox returning the hug.

"I missed ye too... Dad..." The mechanical fox felt sad, yet very happy at the same time. He always wanted to see his father again, and now, he wanted to go back home. "I be missin' home..."

"I will take you back home... I promise I will." The father whispered to him before slowly pulling out of the hug, looking at the other animatronics just as the bear asked a question.

"Do you know our parents? Can you tell them we are still here?" Freddy asked the guard.

How was he going to tell their parents that they were still alive, but trapped in those bodies? His head ached just thinking about the shitstorm it would cause. He couldn't tell them that, they would never believe him. He would have to trick them all into coming down. It would be hard, but it needed to be done. The parents needed to know, their families needed to know what had become of them. "I can't tell them that you're alive... They would never believe me, but I can bring them back to my place, and you can all tell them for yourselves." He told them all.

The animatronics looked surprised, a look of what seemed to be happiness spreading across their faces. "When will they be there?" The big purple rabbit asked Max.

"I don't know, but I will tell you all when they're coming." Max told them as he walked towards the kitchen. He had to cover his hand with something, maybe there were bandages in there. He heard one of the animatronics following him into the kitchen, it wasn't hard to guess which one.

"What 'appened t' yer nose?" The fox asked his father.

"I was... It was an accident, I fell and broke it." The father lied, not wanting his son to know that he got drunk one night and got into a bar fight. That wouldn't exactly set a good example for him to follow. He felt like swearing just thinking back to that moment, but he held back. It was going to be hard, being a father again when he had gotten so used to living alone over the many years he had been gone.

Foxy wondered how hard he had to fall to do that to himself. "What 'bout yer hand?"

"The stupid glass broke in my hand." Max mumbled as he looked all around for some kind of medical kit. He looked all around the kitchen trying to find it. "What kind of a fff-stupid kitchen doesn't have bandages? People cut themselves all the damn time. Have you seen a green or white box around here with a cross on it?" He asked, then seeing the fox shaking his head side to side. "Don't tell me they were too cheap to buy one!" Max angrily thought aloud. "Screw it, I can take care of this at home..."

Speaking of home, Foxy pondered if his father would let his friends stay with them at home. "We be leavin' th' others here?"

"Fuck no! We're bringing your friends along with us if they want to tag along." Max wouldn't just leave them to rot in this place.

"Ye swore." Foxy quickly noticed. His father seemed different than he remembered him being. He swore a lot more than he used to.

"I know and I am sorry. There is just quickly lot going through my mind right now." The gray haired man replied to his son. "But that's no excuse. By the way, I missed you a lot. Sorry about pushin' you back there, I really didn't think that you... Well, you."

Foxy was happy to hear him apologizing, but he already forgave him. "Tis fine, dad." The mechanical fox said to him.

It was so weird to hear the fox calling him father, but he guessed he should get used to it. He knew he was going to be in trouble for breaking these animatronics out of here, but he didn't care. They weren't just animatronics anymore, they were people. Now that Max had some time to think, he formed a plan in his head. He knew the very first place the police were going to look was his house if the animatronics went missing. He wasn't going to go down for stealing, and he wasn't about to let them be taken back to this place once they're out.

"Dad... Did ye find 'im?" Foxy asked him.

Max was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, his mind was so busy working over the fact that his son was alt alive, he didn't realize that he now had the only witnesses to the crime that befell them. "Did you see him? Who did this to you?!"

 **Three nights later...**

A man lay in bed, looking up to the ceiling. His hair was black, neatly cut at the back and sides. There were a few gray hairs, but not many. He was six foot in height, and he looked like a rather average guy. The kind you would expect to pass on the street, or see in an office. In the corner of the bedroom was a suit, he liked to bring his work back with him. He wore nothing more than boxer shorts as he lay in bed, smiling as he turned his head and looked into the empty eyes of the suit. Wrinkles marked his face, showing his age. He looked to be in his early forties, but he was actually a little over fifty. Plastic surgery worked wonders on him. There were scars all over his forearms, some from mechanical parts, some from other people, and some were self inflicted. The sound of glass breaking downstairs made him quickly sit up, his heart racing. He was an incredibly paranoid man, and he was prepared.

Max sat himself down on a black leather chair in the living room. He knew the killer was in here, he had to be. It had to be this man. For years, he imagined what he would do to the man if he ever found him. How slowly he would kill him, how many bones he would break, what body part he would take away. When that man took away his son, he took away his very reason to live. Now he knew who he was, he was going to take matters into his own hands. Max wore a black hoodie, trousers and boots. He wasn't just going to kill this man, he was going to make him suffer.

The man walked downstairs, having put some blue jeans, and a black bulletproof vest. In his hand, he held a glock17. Quietly, he moved, eventually reaching the fake wood floor at the bottom of the stairs before walking into the living room, seeing Max sitting there. "I know who you are... Max." The man spoke, pointing the barrel of the gun straight towards his head from a distance of ten feet. His eyes glanced towards the broken glass door before looking back to Max. "You owe me a door..."

"You owe me a life..." Max spat back, staring right into this killer's cold eyes. "You killed my son... You killed them all... Why?" He questioned him.

"Have you ever killed a man?" The killer questioned Max, staring right back into Max's eyes.

Max hated this man, he wanted to tear his guts out with his bare teeth. In his mind, there wasn't a death painful enough for this man. "I am about to..." His grip tightened on his bat.

"No... You're not. You see, by the time you even stand up, your brains will end up all over my nice leather chair. Maybe I will sow your body into it after cutting off your head, arms and legs... I will smash your spine in with a sledge hammer. That will make your body all nice and foldable..." Every word that left the killer's mouth had a hint of lust to it.

Max was sickened by every word that passed the killer's lips. It was as if he was getting off just to the thought of killing him. "How the fuck do you sleep at night, knowing what you did?!"

The killer let out a loud and somewhat manic chuckle. "I don't... Those little fuckers haunt my sleep... I wish I could tear them apart again."

"They wish they could do the same to you... And they will..." Max simply responded as he watched the bear animatronic grab the killer's wrist. Max quickly lept out of the leather chair he was sitting on, throwing himself to the ground as a gunshot rang out. The bullet pierced the leather chair he was sitting in less than a second ago.

The killer's eyes widened in pure fright as he stared right back into Freddy's fake glass eyes. "I knew you weren't dead..." he mumbled before then slamming his fist right into his big black nose, causing Freddy's head to whip back for a moment, but he didn't stumble. Instead, his grip tightened on the killer's wrist, crushing the bones inside. The crunch of his own bones being turned into nothing but sharp jagged shrapnel, cutting the veins and flesh from within. Just as the killer screamed in agony, he pulled his fist back, about to punch Freddy once more, but that was when he felt someone else grabbing his one remaining free wrist. The killer looked back, seeing the familiar yellow fur, Chica's fur. Not only did she proceed to crush his other wrist, but she grabbed his four of his fingers at once, excluding his thumb. She bent all four so far back, the skin broke, revealing the red flesh, and the white of his bones. "AAHHH! Yes... Fucking punish me! Punish me more!" The killer cried out in a bizzare mix of both joy and intense suffering.

"We're not victims anymore..." Chica whispered to the man she tortured, enjoying that terrified and somewhat confused look on his face. There were very few people she enjoyed to see die, but he was one of them. He was the very reason she was stuck in this infernal body. Once she was done mangling this man's fingers, she ripped the body armor the killer wore right off his chest with great force.

As the killer let out his cry, Max slammed the baseball bat right against the killer's chest, knocking the air right out of his lungs. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Max yelled right to his face. "You took my son! You took my fucking life away! But we will make you suffer... I will see you choke on your own fucking guts!"

"Hah! AAAAHHHRG! Do it! Fucking be like me! Be like me!" The killer cried out with a big pained grin on his face.

Max looked right to his face, and all he could think about was how much he wanted him dead. In the movies, the good guy always arrests the man instead of killing him. He was no good guy, he was just a man who wanted his revenge. He was not going to have the killing blow though, he decided the killing blow should go to the victims, the very people he slaughtered. They were adult now, but trapped in those mechanical bodies, robbed of their humanity. "Burn in hell..." When those words left his mouth, it was then Bonnie and Foxy walked out, both thirsty for their revenge. But Max wasn't so sure if he should let Foxy do this. "You shouldn't have to see this..."

Foxy looked back to his father, his expression turning into a stern one. "Here be th' man that killed me! I be takin' his life now..."

At that moment, Max saw just how similar they really were. His son definitely had his anger. He felt bad about letting his son see this, but he knew that Foxy would just end up hating him if he didn't let him do this. He just nodded in response, giving his son his approval.

"You think this is the end?! It never fucking ends! I will haunt your sleep! I-" His words were cut off as Bonnie grabbed both of his legs by the ankles, lifting him off the ground. Chica and Freddy kept a tight grip on his broken wrists, forcing them to support the weight of his body. This alone forced a scream past his lips. Bonnie began crushing his ankles, the familiar sound of bone compressing and breaking filled the killer's ears before being drowned out with his own screams.

Foxy looked to the killer's stomach before raising his hook, and slamming it right into his belly button. "I gut ye like a fish!" Foxy yelled as he pulled his hook towards himself, leaving a massive horizontal bloody gash in its wake. Dark red blood flowed from the killer's stomach, dripping all over the floor as he tried to kick and punch, but it was no use. He watched as Foxy made a wound so big, it gaped open, blood flowing from the deep laceration.

The killer's manic laugh turned into a gurgle as he watched Foxy dip his mechanical hand right into his large wound, playing with his guts. "Blood... Blood! Play with my blood! Pretty red rivers... Pretty red world..." The mad man babbled whilst watching his own intestines being ripped straight from his body. His body quickly grew cold and pale, the life draining from his already cold eyes. His own intestines were thrown over his shoulder shortly before feeling Freddy and Chica yanking on his arms, pulling them right out of the joints. A horrific howl escaped his mouth as he was forced to suffer, feeling his body being being literally torn apart. The skin at his shoulders slowly began to break, next were the muscles, tearing. Every nerve in his body was screaming out, begging for this pain to end, but his mind was somewhere else. Despite the torment his body was being put through, his mind was calm, but incoherent. He babbled away, even as Chica and Freddy ripped his arms right off him, his head suddenly hitting the floor now there was nothing holding up his upper body.

Max watched Bonnie grab his left shin with both hands, snapping them in half, the sharp bones sticking right out of the jeans before then doing the same with his right shin, snapping that one in half too. By this point though, he wasn't even sure if he was even alive, but it didn't seem to make a difference to them. He watched as his son stomped on the killer's head, which was something he never imagined he would ever see. As the killer's life slipped away, he felt nothing. He thought that it would make him feel a little better, but it didn't. Maybe it was because it seemed like this was exactly what the killer wanted, or maybe it was because there was just no joy to be found in killing someone as sick as him. Or maybe it could be because he just didn't enjoy killing. He didn't know, but he knew one thing. "We should leave, now..."

All of them looked back to him. "Where will we go?" Bonnie asked Foxy's father. Now they had their revenge, and gained their freedom, they felt almost lost, with no purpose.

Foxy walked back over to his father, standing by his side as if this was normal. After being stuck in that pizza place, his perception of what was normal was very skewed and warped. "They all be comin' with ye?" Foxy said, looking straight to his father.

"If they want to... Anyone who wants to stay with me, you're welcome to... But I think we're going to have to go on the run... The police will probably come looking for us when they find him."

"They won't find him." Freddy firmly said, an idea forming in his head.

 **13** **Years Later...**

Slowly, Max sat up in his bed. His hair was now completely gray and he had a few more wrinkles too. He still had nightmares sometimes, but he didn't regret what they did. He felt like it had to be done. After what they did, Chica, Freddy and Bonnie stayed, for a while. They grew curious, they went to see if they had any family out there left. Unfortunately for them, they drew too much attention. All of them eventually came back to Max's accepting it as the only real safe place they had left. Chica seemed the most upset out of them all. Max asked why, but she didn't seem to want to talk about it. At least here, they wouldn't be hurt, and they could trust him. Max got cleaned and dressed up in jeans and a plaid shirt. He decided to go cook himself up some breakfast. Out of the blue, Max thought he heard a squeaking sound coming from his son's bedroom. It sounded like the type of squeak to come from a rubber duck. He decided to go check it out. On his way there, he heard it again. "What is that sound?" He asked himself as he stood at the door leading into Foxy's room.

Foxy's head turned to look at the door once he heard it opening. His legs were crossed, and in his hand was a rubber ducky. He felt embarrassed when he saw his father walking in, seeing him playing with something so silly. "Err, I be makin' sure she be sea worthy!"

Hearing that response from Foxy after seeing what he was holding made his father chuckle. He guessed he wasn't too old for toys after all. "And is she?" Max asked with a smile on his face. This was the first time he has smiled in years.

"Yaaar!" Foxy happily replied as he shot back up to his feet, before a question came to his mind. "Dad... Do ye have nightmares?"

"Sometimes. Why? Are you having nightmares again?" Max asked. When he was first brought back home, Foxy had terrible night terrors. Over time, they seemed to fade, but he couldn't help but notice how frequently they were happening now.

Foxy nodded with a sigh. "It be 'bout th' killer..." He quietly told his father

"He's gone... And he will never come back. We made sure of that. They're just nightmares, and nightmares can't hurt you." Max said with a smile. It took some getting used to, but he accepted that this was the way his son was. He may be metal and fake fur, but to Max, that didn't make him any less human.

Hearing those words coming from his father's lips made him feel better, knowing he was right. That man was dead while he was reunited with his father. In the end, Foxy felt as if he had won. "Yaaar right!"

 **Meanwhile...**

In a dark, hidden room, a corpse was left to rot. Stuffed into a suit just like his victims before him, he was hidden from sight. It collected dust, just like all the rest of the defective suits. For all these years, it was hidden from the outside world, trapped in this hell. Suddenly, light flooded the room followed by the sound of a very excited man. "Oh man! We actually found one!"

* * *

 **Author's note: I did this mostly as an exercise to get used to Foxy as a character. :) Buuut despite this being an exercise, the ending changed at least three times. At first, the other animatronics were supposed to be reunited with their parents, buuuut it didn't really strike me as a satisfying ending. Then the second ending was Foxy and Max going on the run after Foxy kills some cops to defend his father... But I didn't really like that idea either. Then I remember one ending was supposed to be all happy and nice with lots of talking and stuff... But I didn't like that either. So I started taking suggestions from Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer after showing him what I had. He came up with the idea to introduce the killer so thank you for that! Also Unsc .a.i ctn15569 Sherman wanted an epilogue to... Let's just call it the 'bad' ending of Blood Shift. I can imagine it would look a little something like this. :3**

 **Anyway thank you all for reading. Also, I am not done with FNAF just yet. What am I planning next? Well... You will just have to see. :)**


End file.
